Little Devil
by Warwulf
Summary: Yay! Written out of boredom. Keroro, Tamama, Giroro, and Dororo babysit for Kururu. Keroro thought it would be a good idea. Oh how wrong he was. Contains my OC. R & R please. One-shot.


**AN: Well, I tried to write another pairing fic, but it didn't work, so here's a little story for you guys. Please review and PM me some new ideas. I need them. This is just something that came from my mind because I was bored. The platoon has returned to Keron in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Keroro Gunso. I only own my OC.**

**Rated K+ just because.**

* * *

Keroro was home on Keron. He had invited everyone from his old platoon over to his house. He hadn't seen them in a couple years and he wondered what they were up to. There was a knock on the door and he went to get it.

"Hi, Keroro-san!" Tamama said excitedly when Keroro opened the door.

Keroro was surprised to see that Tamama had lost his tail.

"Hey, Tamama." Keroro said, "You don't have a tail anymore."

"Nope." Tamama said, "I lost that about a year ago. Also, I'm a private first class now."

"Come in." Keroro told him, "The others should be here later."

"Okay." Tamama said.

Tamama and Keroro only had to wait another two minutes before Giroro showed up. Dororo got there a few minutes after.

"Almost everyone's here." Keroro said, "We're only missing Kururu-souchou."

"Yeah." Tamama said, "Where is he?"

They waited and waited for half an hour.

"I don't think he's going to show up." Giroro said.

There was a knock on the door. Everyone went to it.

"Ku ku. Sorry I'm late." Kururu said.

"We almost thought you weren't going to come." Dororo told him.

Then everyone noticed that Kururu was holding a bundle that was obviously a little tadpole. The first thing that Keroro thought was, 'Oh my God! Kururu kidnapped a baby!' The look on the others' faces told him that they thought the same thing.

"What did you do?" They all nearly yelled.

"Ku ku. What?" Kururu asked, "Oh. Kuu ku ku. No I did not kidnap a baby."

"Th-then where…" Giroro said.

Then everyone realized that the tadpole looked exactly like Kururu. The glasses and the yellow skin. The only difference was that she wore little pink earmuff things.

"Ku. I was late because I had to bring her." Kururu explained.

"You have a daughter?" Keroro asked loudly.

"Yes." Kururu answered, "Ku ku ku."

"Awww. What's her name?" asked Dororo, trying to get closer to the baby.

"Kurara." Kururu answered.

Everyone sat inside.

"So when did this happen?" Giroro asked.

"Kuu ku ku ku." Was Kururus only answer.

"How old?" Dororo asked.

"Eight months. Ku ku ku." Kururu said, "Hey, I gotta go, so can you babysit for a while?"

"But you just got here." Tamama said.

Keroro thought for a moment. It was only a baby. But it was Kururus. But it was so cute. But it could be so much trouble. But it couldn't be that hard. It was only a baby girl.

"Sure." Keroro answered with a smile.

"Great." Kururu said.

He gave the baby to Dororo, who seemed willing to hold her, and left. They all watched Kururu go out the door, and when they looked back, the baby was gone.

"Ahh! Dororo, you lost the baby!" Keroro screamed.

They looked everywhere. Then...there was a scream from the kitchen. They all rushed over to find Tamama cowering in a corner and Kurara holding a miniature gun thing. She looked over to them and pointed the gun and fired. Everyone got out of the way fast enough except Keroro, so he grabbed Dororo and held him in front of himself. Dororo was hit with the beam and he turned into a rat.

"Ku ku ku ku." Kurara giggled.

The Dororo-rat squeaked and ran around in circles. This was a bad idea! BAD IDEA! They ran into the other room, leaving Dororo-rat there. Even in rat form, Dororo had a trauma switch. It was flipped and the little blue-furred rodent went into a corner.

Kurara was busy taking all the random kitchen appliances that she could actually reach and take them apart. She then built several tiny ray guns with the parts.

In the other room, the others watched and discussed the best way to handle the situation.

"We're going to die." Tamama whispered.

"Someone call Kururu." Keroro said, "Or else we will die."

"Where's the phone?" Giroro asked.

They all looked. Kurara had all five phones.

"We're dead." Tamama said, "So very, very dead."

"No we're not." Giroro said, "For goodness sakes, she's a baby! I'm just going to go over there and take the phone."

Tamama and Keroro watched as Giroro walked toward the small tadpole. He reached for the phone. Just as he was about to pick it up, he was shot with a different gun. He froze, unable to move at all.

"Giroro!" Tamama cried.

"Ku ku ku ku ku." Kurara giggled.

"Maybe we can talk to her." Tamama said, "Hi, Kurara. My name is Tamama."

"Ku?" She said.

"Tamama." Tamama said, pointing to himself, "So can you just hand me the gun."

The baby threw the mini gun, hitting Tamamas head. Tamama was about to use his Tamama Impact, when Keroro stopped him.

"If we hurt her, Kururu will kill us, bring us back to life, kill us, bring us back, and torture us forever." Keroro said.

"Then what do we do?" Tamama asked, calming down immediately.

"Well, you'll go out there and take the little guns, and I'll watch from here." He said.

"Okay…hey wait!" Tamama said, "That's not fair."

But Tamama went anyway. He made it all the way there, picked up two guns, and was blasted with another gun. Tamamas mouth disappeared. He dropped the guns and felt around his face for his mouth. He started panicking. Keroro stayed in the other room watching. There was no way he was going over there now. Dororo was a rat. Giroro was frozen. Tamamas mouth was taken away.

Kururu opened the unlocked door to Keroros house.

"Kuu ku ku ku." He laughed.

The Dororo-rat was scurrying around the floor. Giroro still couldn't move. Tamama fainted because he panicked about not having a mouth. Keroro was hiding under a table. Kurara sat on the floor innocently.

"Kururu! You've got to help us!" Keroro said.

"Ku ku. Why?" Kururu asked.

"Because if you don't we're going to die!" Keroro yelled.

"No you're not." Kururu said, going over to Kurara.

Keroro waited for Kururu to explode or something, but he just picked the baby up and walked back over to Keroro.

"B-but…-you just…." Keroro spluttered.

"Now, ku ku," Kururu said.

He picked up one of the guns with his free hand and shot it at Dororo. Then Giroro. Then Tamama. They all turned back to normal.

"Ku?" Kurara asked.

"Ku ku. Why not." Kururu said, handing the baby a small gun.

"Ku." She giggled as she blasted Keroro.

Kururu and Kurara left right after. They went to their own home.

Five minutes later…

"GEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~" Keroro screamed.

* * *

**AN: I leave what happened to Keroro up to you. Kurara was my OC! I wrote this out of boredom, so give me some new ideas please! I'll mention you if I use your idea. I, Warwulf, will appreciate your input. **


End file.
